When You Wish
by Goddess Trinity
Summary: After failing so many times, Dedede wishes on a falling star. "I wish a pretty girl would fall in love with me." He had said, thinking nothing of it. However, his wish is giving him much more than he bargained for. Dedede OC
1. A Falling Star

_Authors note: I do not own the Kirby series or any characters affiliated with it. Nintendo owns them. _

_Now, before I begin, let me say that this is my very first Kirby fanfiction, so please bear with me if I have some things wrong. I haven't played the games in years, and I've recently started watching the anime again. I swear to you, I will NOT give Dedede his creepy Texas oil-salesman voice. I like his Japanese voice dub a lot better, and he sounds more like a king. And I will not be calling Escargon Escargoon. 4Kids can keep his goofy name; Escargon sounds much nicer. And he will be sticking with his anime personality as well. _

_I will now introduce you to my own character: Nova. Nova is a Princess from a distant star. Although she is 18-20 years old in appearance, she is really about 4,000 years old! 8 and a half years before Kirby shows up on Dreamland, her star, along with the rest of her family, had been sucked up by a black hole while she fled on her silver warpstar. There, in the darkness of space, Nova slept for that eight and a half years before King Dedede wished on a falling star, which happened to be her warpstar. Now, you will hear her story…_

It had been another unsuccessful night for King Dedede. He had been attempting to pummel Kirby into a pink pulp with his army car, but that meddling girl Fumu and her just as meddlesome brother Bun had stopped him just as he was about to flatten the pink pest. Not only that, but Holy Nightmare Co. was once again badgering him for payment. Of course he had the payment, but he just wasn't willing to surrender that much Deden for some monsters that had failed him dozens of times already!

"If they'd just give me a monster that could get rid of Kirby, then I'd pay them! But they just keep on sending me monsters that he just keeps on destroying!" Dedede sighed as he plopped down onto his favorite lawn chair on the castle balcony. It was always the same old same old; wake up, eat, attempt to order a monster, be denied the said monster, attempt to destroy Kirby, be thwarted, come home, eat again, sit on the balcony and stare at the stars, and then go to bed. Sure, he had Escargon, his faithful and loyal servant, to push around, and he had the Cappies to bully, but…It just seemed like something was missing.

"Hmm…Maybe I should add something different! Yeah! Maybe I should…Nah, that doesn't sound fun. It just sounds gross." Once again, he sighed as he reclined. The stars were all glittering like different gemstones in the sky. Oftentimes, he would wish that he had that special someone to share these moments with him. Not Escargon, not the Waddle Dees, and not Waddle Do. No, it had to be…A lady, perhaps? Yes, he would have liked a nice wife at his side. But alas, no woman would ever love him. From what he had been told, he was an evil ruler. And who would love an evil ruler?

"…Hey! A falling star!" He shouted, noticing a silver streak flying through the dark sky. The thought didn't occur to him, but he had blurted out the first thing that was on his mind.

"…I wish that a pretty girl would fall in love with me! That's all I'd like!" He blurted out, not even thinking about what he had just said. He had just turned around to go back inside of the castle when he noticed that the star had stopped in midair.

"Hmm?" Dedede turned around to stare at the star. But his stare quickly turned into a look of horror as the star started coming right for him!

"Gaaaaah! Escargon!" He cried out as the star came shooting towards the castle. In the time that it had taken the snail to run to him, the star had come much closer.

"Your Majesty, what…?" He had started, but he too had noticed the impending star.

"Run Your Majesty, run!" Escargon screamed, grabbing Dedede by his mitten hand and jerking him away just as they heard the whooshing of the star. A split second later, they heard the sound of stone blocks being obliterated by the star, felt the rumble as it passed through several walls, finally coming to a smoking stop in the throne room.

"E-Escargon…What on EARTH was that?" Dedede said as they both sat up, covered in dust from the stones being reduced to a fine powder.

"I-I don't know, Your Majesty…" He said, rushing to the throne room. Dedede struggled to keep up with him. He wasn't in great shape, and it made it hard to move fast.

"Dedede, what's going on?!" A small voice piped up. Dedede whirled around to see Fumu, Bun, and of course, Kirby, standing nearby, an accusatory look on Fumu's face. She had reason to not trust him, and Dedede didn't blame her. But now was not the time! He had to see what that star was all about!

"Well, as you can see, a star has just decided to destroy a good chunk of my castle, but you don't honestly think I would purposely ASK for this, do you?!" He yelled, pointing at the wreckage in the throne room. Kirby, however, was jumping up and down excitedly in front of the smoking star.

"What is it, Kirby?" Bun asked, coming closer to the star. Upon further inspection, Dedede realized…

"I-it's another Warp Star!" He stuttered out. He could just imagine it now: TWO Kirby's running around, causing problems for him, gaining more popularity than him. It was going to be a living Hell!

Just as Dedede was about to say something, the dome on the star opened, and Dedede and Escargon both yelled in fear, knowing that a pink puffball was going to fall out of the ship. But instead of hearing a squeak, they both heard a loud thud.

"Hey! There's a girl in here!" Fumu shouted. Dedede, being confused at what she said, whirled around to see what had fallen out of the star. What he saw amazed him.

A girl, probably about the same height as Chef Kawasaki (the only chef in Cappy Town, and probably one of the tallest Cappies) was laying face down on the floor, dressed in white lingerie type clothing. Her hair was about shoulder length and turquoise colored. A silver star was pinned to her hair on the side of her head, and it shone brightly. Her eyes, however, were closed, so he couldn't see her eyes.

"…Your Majesty…" Escargon started, but Dedede ignored him and quickly scooped the girl up in his arms, running off with her.

_Oooooh! What happens next?! You'll find out later! But I hope that you'll enjoy this story! _


	2. The Star Girl Awakens

_Disclaimer: I still don't own the Kirby. They belong to Nintendo. The lucky dogs. _

_Now it's time for chapter 2!_

_Note: When you see Nova speaking for the first time, it's not just gibberish. Look at what it says backwards. ;) Just start with the first word and work your way up. For example: "Daer ti ekil siht" translates to "Read it like this." _

Dedede couldn't believe what had just happened to him! He never could have even dreamed that a beautiful young girl would just…Fall from the sky right into his throne room! How did it happen?!

"Hmm…Where DID you come from?" he asked the girl as he laid her onto his own bed. She, of course, said nothing to him. She wasn't injured or anything like that; she was just sleeping. And deeply. Despite crashing right into a castle and falling out of her Star Ship, she hadn't even stirred once.

"H-hey…Can you wake up?" Dedede asked, gently prodding the girl. Once again, she remained silent and still, not reacting to his touch or voice at all.

"Your Majesty! Who is that girl?!" Escargon shouted as he rushed over to Dedede. Dedede jumped at the sudden loud sound of Escargon's voice. He was surprised that his loud voice didn't wake the girl up.

"Well, how am I supposed to know, Escargon?! She just fell from the sky!" Dedede said, turning away from the girl to face Escargon. He was being awful accusatory towards him, and he hadn't done anything wrong!

"What if she's an agent sent by Holy Nightmare to come get their payment by any means necessary?! We can't trust her!" Escargon shouted, not bothering to remember his manners towards the king of Dreamland. At the moment, he didn't care.

"If she was an agent, why is she sleeping?!" Dedede and Escargon continued to go at each others throats, not even noticing that the girl had opened her eyes, sat up, stretched, and walked out of the room towards the kitchens.

"And another thing! I think that she's…Hey!" Dedede said as he looked at his now empty bed. He hurriedly looked underneath his blue covers, but she wasn't there! She wasn't underneath the bed either!

"She's gone!" Dedede exclaimed, feeling very nervous. Maybe she _was_ an agent sent to steal back his Deden for Holy Nightmare!

"Escargon, get the guards to check the vault! I want that girl locked up if she puts one fingertip on my money!" He bellowed as he made his way to the kitchens. He knew that Waddle-Doo would be there at this time of the night. He always went to get himself a glass of milk.

"Waddle-Doo, I need all of the guards to…" Dedede said, but his statement got lost as he stared at the girl.

The girl was sitting cross-legged on the counter, eagerly shoving fruit from the fruit bowl into her mouth. From the looks of the refrigerator door being open, she had eaten all of the food in the fridge as well.

"Your Majesty, she isn't in the vault! Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Escargon shouted, pointing at the girl. She finally looked at the two of them, swallowing a mouthful of apple.

"Ho, od evigerof em!" She said, giving a small smile as she wiped her mouth. Both Dedede and Escargon looked genuinely confused.

"Um…Can you speak English? I can't understand what you're saying…" Escargon said with confusion in his voice. The girl raised her eyebrows as she got down from the counter.

"Ho, esucxe em eno tnemom!" She said, grabbing Dedede by the collar of his robes.

"Hey! What're you…?" He said as she pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes in concentration. In a moment, a bluish light began to glow in between their foreheads, eventually traveling to the girls head. She then let go of Dedede, and smiled softly.

"Please excuse my behavior, but from the readings on my Star Ship, I have been sleeping for roughly eight and a half years, and as you can see, I'm very hungry and I need to eat. So please forgive me." She said in perfect fluent English, giving a small bow. Both of the men stared on, dumbfounded.

"W-w-wait! How did you do that?!" Dedede said as the girl picked up a stray pear. She looked at him fondly and smiled.

"Oh, on my planet, we would touch the foreheads of foreigners so that we could learn their language and better suit their needs. But enough about my planet. Where am I?" She asked as she bit into the pear. Before Dedede could speak up, Escargon beat him to the punch.

"Well, you're in Dreamland, and this is King Dedede. He's the ruler! And I'm Escargon, his faithful servant. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…Erm, what's your name?" Escargon asked.

"Oh, my name is Nova! It's a pleasure to meet you, Escargon! And it's very wonderful to meet the ruler!" Nova said, shaking both of their hands. Dedede, unfortunately, was too busy staring at somewhere else on Nova, and he was blushing terribly. If she happened to see how red his face was, she was bound to notice where he was staring and would most likely call him a pervert.

"Well, erm, Miss Nova, how about we get you some clothes? You can't go out wearing that now…" Dedede said, taking Nova by the hand and leading her back into his room.

"You are absolutely right! I must maintain my decency standards!" She said as Dedede shut the door behind them. Unfortunately, it was late at night, and all of the stores were closed until morning. So, he gave her the next best thing to wear.

"Here, wear this. It's much too big, but we'll have to get you some clothes tomorrow when the sun comes up." He said, handing her one of his red robes trimmed in white fur. Nova, however, looked simply ecstatic as she eagerly slipped the gigantic robe over herself.

"It's so cute! And it's nice and warm, too!" She exclaimed, hugging herself. To Dedede, she looked…Comically cute in his robe. But of course, he'd want that back when she got her clothes tomorrow.

"So, it's pretty late, and I'm going to go to sleep now, so…" Dedede said. But he soon noticed the small look of disappointment on Nova's face, and it made him feel guilty for some strange reason.

"…Well, I don't have to go to sleep _yet_...I mean, you've been sleeping for eight and a half years, and it would be strange to go back to sleep for the night. How about I take you on a tour around the castle?" He asked, offering her a hand. The look of disappointment left her face quickly as she took his hand, smiling.

"I would like that very much, King Dedede." She said as he escorted her out of the room.

Dedede thought that he would like this girl very much.

_Goodness, I am having so much fun writing this story! How is everybody enjoying the story so far? How will clothes shopping for Nova go? We'll find out next chapter! _


	3. Bonus Chapter: The Devourer of Worlds

_A/N: This is kittypirate17 here as a quest writer for Shojogurl! She has given me special permission to write chapters featuring my female villain Comet. I like to swear a lot in the majority of my fics, but out of respect for the authoress I shall tone it down to her approved "Hell" and "Damn". Enjoy!_

Millions of years ago, there was a spark of energy that created the universe. This happened due to a small electric charge that collided with a mass of dark energy. The spark had purified part of the darkness, making it into light energy. However, it also gave the dark energy that remained a solid body. The form in which the darkness chose to take was that of a female, with light purple skin; blood red eyes that had no remorse or conscience behind them; a slightly darker shade of purple than her skin took the form of her hair, long and silky smooth. The female form had small and thin lips that were painted crimson. Her clothes consisted of a dark purple metallic form fitting body suit and matching boots.  
The moment she awoke, she began to eat entire galaxies in a single gulp. Much like a black hole, she sucked up everything in sight. Contrary to her abilities, she chose the name "Comet" for herself. When she was finished eating one galaxy, she would go back to endless sleep until she was hungry enough to eat the next unfortunate galaxy she was in at the time. During her sleep mode, she would surround herself with dark energy and cast herself speeding off into space (people would often mistake her as a comet, so she stuck with that). She could have been sleeping for a few years, millennia, or perhaps even millions of years before she reached a planet that suited her fancy.  
Her burning yet icy gaze set her sights on that lone planet and licking her lips at the taste of the sweet surrender that was the growling in her stomach being satisfied until she reached bigger and better galaxies whet her appetite even more. She released her dark energy ball from around her and placed it in front of her stomach, where the dark energy got bigger and bigger until she could hear the air sucking in debris that was surrounding the planet.  
The moon followed in the debris' footsteps, only stopping at the mouth of the dark energy; waiting for it to get bigger as Comet put in more energy to make the void bigger. She could feel the faint existence of fear coming from the planet: they knew that their world was about to come to an end.  
The pull of the void was getting the better of the planet's gravity, sucking it into itself as she saw a single starship leave the planet. She immediately stopped sucking the lifeless entity and pursued the fleeing starship, only to be captured and gassed out cold.  
She awoke in a strange room, with an assortment of monitors protruding from the walls and one main one that came down from the ceiling. A man with a terrible hairstyle and dark sunglasses came on the screen and said

"Well now that you are awake, I am the Customer Services Manager of Holy Nightmare Enterprises. We have been tracking you for quite some time, Miss Comet."  
With a snakelike, yet regal voice she said,

"Yes, as I have been moving constantly throughout this universe I have felt someone following me. What is it you want from me?" she demanded with her eyes blazing with her icy fury.  
"Well, it is very simple really: we want to offer you a job doing what you do best. We would like you to completely destroy the home planets of our clients who are unable to pay for our services. We are in the business of making monsters, you see" a video of the current monster in progress came on screen, limp as a wet noodle.  
"I have no desire or intention to be made a corporate dog!" she roared as she tried to summon her dark energy, but instead of the expected surge of energy a shockwave surged through her body. She let out a yelp of pain: something she was quite unfamiliar with until now. When the electric shocks were over, she heaved

"What…what the hell did you do to me?!" With a smirk on his face, the manager said,

"We just attached a device to your back that constantly siphons your dark energy and pumps it into the monsters." the lifeless monster came back on screen now, and Comet saw that the small amount of dark energy that had been placed in the beasts body had invigorated it, making it rage to life. The manager came back on and laughed

"See what just that small amount of dark energy did for that monster?" Through gritted teeth, Comet cursed under her breath

"Damn you! Coward! Come out and fight me like a man!" she got up and made a pained attempt to stand on her own two feet. The manager's screen had fizzed off, and he came to meet her face to face. She was surprised to see such a short man, and she burst out laughing.

"How'd a midget turn into the Customer Service Manager?!" she was laughing so hard that her sides hurt and collapsed to the floor again, but this time was in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.  
The manager grew agitated with her and kicked her in the ribs, she however was still laughing at him. He straddled her stomach and grabbed at the collar of her outfit

"You need to learn self control! If you go around eating entire galaxies like you are now, then there will eventually be no more to eat!"  
She kicked him off of her quickly, and glared at him with fire and brimstone in her eyes.

"Don't you think I know that?! That day scares me to bits! Right next to being confined in one place for long periods of time!"  
The manager got up and put his glasses back on, walking away from her saying

"For the time when you are not on a mission to either collect money owed or totally destroy the planet you will be my assistant, answering phones and such." he produced a dark purple woman's business suit, with the skirt stopping at mid-thigh and matching heels

"This shall be your work uniform. Your hair is to be tied back in a bun during business hours, and you will wear these dark rimmed glasses." he placed them outside of the door and gave her a moment to change.  
She hated not being able to retaliate against the manager, but she would have to endure it. She took the clothes that he had provided her and put them on. They fit loosely around her figure, and it felt oddly comfortable to be out of her form fitting outfit. She did her hair in a bun as was required of her and placed the glasses on her face. It was true that she could see more clearly with them on, but her eyes were not used to such light. When preparations for her new life were complete, she opened the door and said "Well, are you going to show me to my living quarters or not?"  
"It would be advised that you not speak to me in such a tone. I am now your boss, and you shall treat me as such" he led her to a room with fine furnishings, the best in silk sheets and full of pretties, porcelain figures lined the shelves of ballerinas and clowns. She shuttered at the clowns, and she saw a mirror for the first time in her long life. "This is your new room. The closet holds casual clothes for you, and the vanity has an assortment of the finest make-up in the universe."  
He then led her to the dining area, where an empty plate and silverware were set for her.

"Since you are not accustomed to human ways of eating, I must familiarize you with the usage of silverware." he picked up a rounded one and explained.

"This is a spoon. It is used to eat foods such as soups and ice-cream." he put that down and picked up one that looked like a pitchfork, but it had and extra prong on it.

"This is a fork, used to pick up solid foods such as steak and other meats." he picked up a long, sharp piece of silverware and said "this is a knife, it is used in combination with the fork to cut the big pieces into bite size ones so that we don't choke on them."  
She wanted to call him an imbecile, to tell him that he needn't speak to her as if she were a child. But she bit her lip and tongue so that not even a defiant word escaped her lips. The manager saw this, and congratulated her on her first display of self-control.

"That is enough for tonight, but after business hours you shall train with our exercise monster in the art of kukuri blades. Since your dark energy will be sucked out of you constantly to prevent any form of mutiny against the company, you must have some way of assassinating those who can't pay for their monsters. These blades will be dropped to you from a space ship once you have landed on the target planet. For the time being, you shall train with harmless pool noodles made of foam. Get plenty of rest, tomorrow you start as my assistant at 9AM sharp. Your clock has already been preset to go off at the time of 7:30 so that you have ample time to complete your preparations for your work day" he walked out of her room, leaving her to wallow in her own self pity.  
When he was finally gone, she rushed to the bathroom to open her mouth where a small amount of blood came out. In her anger, she had bit into the top surface of her tongue and caused it to bleed ever so slightly. She said to herself (though directed at the manager)

"You think that you have broken me? I swear revenge for this atrocity, these shackles of imprisonment you have imposed upon me, but worst of all is that you speak to me as if I am an invalid" she reached to the device that was draining her of her dark energy and for the first time, she felt regret. Regret for not finishing off that starship when she had the chance, not out of anger did she feel this, but out of sadness. The reason that she made sure to kill each and every last living thing in a galaxy so that not a single being would have to carry the burden of being the last of its kind.  
"On my honor, I will one day exact my revenge on this wretched company."

_I hope that you enjoyed this bonus chapter written by my wonderful awesome friend Kittypirate17! Comet is essentially the enemy for Nova, and I have a feeling that she will be causing a lot of trouble for our friends…_


End file.
